


Howl

by Caro Dee (Caro_Dee)



Series: Fantasy [2]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Anal Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Outdoor Sex, POV First Person, Primitive Fetish, Sexual Fantasy, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 10:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caro_Dee/pseuds/Caro%20Dee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Professor Sandburg is very excited to discover a man living in the wilderness, raised by wolves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Howl

**Author's Note:**

> This story first appeared in My Mongoose, July 2003 and was betaed by Bluewolf.
> 
> It takes place at the same time as _On Your Knees, Private_.

The phone rings just as I reach a certain tricky point in Johanson’s theory on the primacy of matrilineal descent in distribution of land ownership among certain West African tribes in the Modern Anthropology Review. I’m pretty sure he’s full of shit. Annoyed, I pick up the phone and curtly say, “Sandburg.”

“Professor Sandburg?”

“Yeah?” The voice is familiar, but I can’t quite place it.

“Professor, it’s Sam Chernovsky. You were my thesis advisor a couple of years ago?”

“Oh, yeah. Sam, how are you? Didn’t I hear you were doing a study on the Inungan Indians?”

“Yes, that’s right. That’s sort of what I’m calling you about.” Sam’s voice is really excited. “Professor, remember the discussions we had on the wolf children? Well, I’ve found one.”

I swing my feet off the desk, and sit up. “No way, Sam. In this day and age? There’s no way a kid could stay lost that long.”

“Professor, it’s not a child. This is a full-grown adult male. I only caught a glimpse, but he’s definitely part of a wolf pack. I haven’t told anyone else, but I thought of you immediately. This isn’t my area of interest, and I know you’ve dreamed of finding a wolf-child and studying it with modern methods. I think this is the real thing.”

God, if only it was true. My pulse is racing with excitement, but I can’t get my hopes up without more evidence. “Are you sure, Sam? Could it be someone who’s just living near a wolf pack? How do you know he’s actually been raised by wolves?”

“I asked around among the Indians here. They all know about him and apparently there’s been sightings for at least 35 years. There’s only been a couple of encounters and each time they reported that he didn’t seem to understand speech. He could hear just fine and he would growl and do wolf calls. So we’re not dealing with a deaf and dumb non-verbal situation.”

Oh God, this sounds too good to be true. I can’t pass this up. If it *is* the real thing, this will make my reputation. “Tell me where, Sam. I can be there by tomorrow.”

Twenty-four hours later, I’m trudging behind Sam, further and further from civilization. I’m loaded down with all the necessary supplies to remain camping for several weeks as I observe the subject. If I can record and study his behavior in the wild, this will set the baseline to compare with his gradual reintroduction into human society. His capacity to learn language at such a late age will be limited, but of great scientific interest. This is an amazing opportunity and I’m grateful to Sam Chernovsky for bringing it to me.

Sam waves at me to stop. Whispering, he says, “We’re getting close now. Be as quiet as you can, Professor. I’ve scouted out a good vantage point for you and already set up the blind. You’ll have a clear view of the den area and the dynamics of the wolf-pack, yet still be far enough away that they shouldn’t be aware of your presence. Follow me.”

Sam’s done a good job. The location is perfect. I set down my backpack and pull out my field binoculars. Sam points out the wolf pack and I get my first glimpse of the wolf man.

He’s a strong, healthy specimen. Looks to be about forty years old. Long, dark hair. I can just make out scars all over the tanned skin. He’s had a hard life out here in the wilderness. I watch him move through the wolf pack, graceful even though he’s bent over and walking on all four limbs. That he can walk on his feet is demonstrated shortly when he stands up to his full height and looks around, apparently sniffing the air. I catch a glimpse of pale blue eyes that seem to look straight at me, but I know I’m too far away to be seen.

Then he dismisses whatever alerted him and, dropping back on all fours, pounces on a passing wolf. A playful skirmish takes place, with other wolves joining in. Full acceptance in the pack. Amazing.

I begin setting up the video camera to record this. Then I pull out my field notebooks to document my observations. As an afterthought, I get out my water bottle and some field rations. No cooking will be possible as long as I’m this close to the wolf pack. I offer some to Sam, who grins and shakes his head vigorously.

Sam leaves soon after and I’m alone with this incredible discovery. Enthralled, I watch for hours as the wolf man moves through the pack, hunting and interacting as a full member. Already I have pages and pages of notes and I can see weeks of analysis waiting for me when we return to civilization.

Looking up from documenting a particularly interesting interaction, I notice that I can’t see my wolf man. Sweeping my binoculars over the landscape fails to locate him. Perhaps he’s on a hunting expedition?

I don’t realize how right I am until ten minutes later, when I hear a vicious growling behind me. I turn my head and freeze. The man is crouched behind me, body tensed and teeth bared. His eyes are fierce and cold. He looks completely feral and I realize that I’m actually in danger here.

Immediately I crouch down, making myself lower than him, and turn my head to the side, baring my throat submissively. Wolf signals are probably the only thing this man understands. I hope he understands.

Surprise and interest flare through those cold eyes for a moment. Warily, still growling, he comes closer. I freeze obediently as he brings those teeth in close to my throat and holds there. Then he takes in deep breaths of my neck and hair. He appears confused and I realize my shampoo is probably something he’s never smelled before.

Apparently accepting my submissive signals, he relaxes a little and moves behind me. I’m shocked when he suddenly begins humping me. Then I recognize the behavior of the dominant wolf pretending to mount the submissive wolf.

After a few moments, he stops and moves around to the front again. A quick glance assures me that he’s completely unaroused. Crouching, he looks me over with interest. My hair appears to fascinate him as he reaches out and cards his fingers through it.

His hair is long, past his waist, and tangled, although not as bad as I would have expected after thirty-five years. He must clean it somehow and comb it out with his fingers. His smell is strong, mixed with the heavy scent of wolf fur, but not as rank as I would have expected. I suspect he actually bathes himself occasionally.

Watching him as he peers intently at my hair, pulling at the curls, I become aware that he’s a very attractive male. I remember the feel of him against my ass and I begin to react to his presence.

The wolf man’s nostrils flare and he looks amused. He leans in close and sniffs my crotch. The touch of his nose against me makes my cock swell faster. He sits back up and looks at me, his mouth stretched wide and panting. Suddenly I realize that I haven’t seen any human expressions on his face at all and what he’s showing now is the wolf version of laughter.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m funny. I get it, man.”

He tilts his head to the side and moves his mouth, imitating me. This bodes well for the language training later on. His eyes are alert and intelligent, and abruptly he’s even more attractive to me. Impulsively, I lean forward and lick the side of his mouth. It’s the canine signal of submissive to dominant, and he accepts this calmly as his due.

I lick the other side of his mouth, then slide my tongue seductively along the line of his mouth between his lips. He jerks his head back and bites his lip. I glance down and see his cock lying against his thigh. It’s large and well-formed and just beginning to swell a bit. Looking back up into his eyes, I see surprise and curiosity.

Then he leans forward and offers his mouth to me again. I run my tongue along his upper lip and then back along his lower. He whines eagerly and his lips part. Over thirty-five years of no dental hygiene and I’m not going there, man. I do take his lower lip in my mouth and nibble it gently. He likes that and follows my mouth as I pull back. He’s almost fully aroused now and it’s a gorgeous sight.

His nostrils are flaring as he scents the air around me. I wonder just how strong his senses are, living among wolves and using them on a daily basis. I make a mental note to follow up on that.

Then I’m totally distracted as my wolf man reaches for his cock and begins rapidly stroking himself. He’s already panting fast and I realize he’s going to shoot pretty soon. Laying a hand on his, I stop him. He growls at me, teeth bared and eyes unfriendly.

“Relax, man. I’m not stopping your fun. I just have a better idea.” I lean over and lick his mouth again. He stops and looks at me, waiting.

Okay. Moving quickly, I strip naked and rummage through my pack. Ha! Found it. I pull out a tube of sun tan oil and turn back. He’s got his eyes on my hard-on, looking between it and his own.

“You’re getting the idea, buddy.” I smile at him, careful not to show teeth. Tentatively, he stretches his lips in an odd imitation of a human smile. I squirt some oil onto my palm and reach out to smooth it over his cock. He hisses and his hips jerk forward into my hand. Oh, this is gonna be good.

I squirt more oil into my palm, and reach down to open myself. My wolf man’s eyes are following this with intense interest. I set the oil aside and, turning around, present myself.

A tentative hand strokes my butt and I peer over my shoulder. He looks eager but dubious and glances at me, as if to ask ‘do you mean this?’ I reach back, grab his cock and guide it to my entrance. Bracing myself, I push back.

Apparently, he gets the idea. Both hands grab hold of my hips and a hot, hard cock begins pushing into me. _Oh, yeah!_ I moan encouragingly, as he slides further in. He’s whining repeatedly in a slightly surprised but enthusiastic tone. I think he likes this.

Then _this_ is gonna feel even better. I start rocking back and forth, driving myself onto his cock. The whines turn into growls and he begins thrusting into me. The feel of him inside satisfies a deep craving in me.

I twist my head to look back at him. His whole body is undulating with his thrusts and his face is eager with pleasure, growling continuously. There’s a look of fascinated shock in his eyes and I suddenly realize that he’s never done this before. His anatomy would be incompatible with the female wolves and he’s never had intercourse before. That’s surprisingly erotic and I feel a fierce tenderness towards him.

“Man, I’m going to make this so good for you!” I ripple my inner muscles around his cock and he throws his head back and howls. He’s moving faster, setting a good, strong rhythm, and I know he’s not going to last long.

I angle my hips so that he’s brushing right against my prostrate, and grab hold of my cock, stripping it fast and furious. We’re moving in this frenzied blur, slamming against each other. The pleasure is so intense. I’m loving this, I’m _loving_ this! My wolf man is howling continuously now, snapping his hips faster, faster. Then I feel the twitching of his cock and he’s coming, he’s coming in me... _Oh, God, Jim, you fuck me so good..._

* * *

Pillow clapped over my mouth to swallow my cries, I pump one last time into my fist and erupt into orgasm. Come splashes over my chest, as waves of delicious, intense pleasure spread out from my pulsing cock.

I collapse exhausted and pull the pillow away from my face. As I catch my breath and wait for my racing heart to slow, I hear Jim in the bathroom. He’s awake and he just heard me come.

I hear the soft sounds of his footsteps padding through the hall. He pauses for a moment outside my door and then continues on.

Wistfully, I wonder what it would be like to have Jim open the door and crawl into bed with me. Not going to happen.

I love my wolf man fantasy, but it takes the idea of Jim primitive and isolated from all human contact to even begin to imagine this could happen between us.

Staring into the dark, it’s a long time before I can fall asleep.


End file.
